


Adventures In Paris

by j_majka



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Let them be children, kid juleka, kid kagami, kid luka, they just babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26991730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_majka/pseuds/j_majka
Summary: Kagami's trip with her mother took an unexpected turn when she decided to ditch her tutor and have fun with an interesting pair of siblings.
Relationships: Juleka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi, Luka Couffaine & Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Adventures In Paris

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I wrote for the Kagami Tsurugi Zine. I had a lot of fun writing this and a lot of fun participating the zine. Thank you Masiliv for running such an amazing zine!

Seven-year-old Kagami stared out the window, watching as the Parisian landscape passed by in a blur. Kagami wasn’t very happy about her mother’s sudden decision to take a trip to Paris. Especially not so soon after losing her dad. 

It had only been two months, but it felt like an eternity to Kagami. Her father had been her best friend. He hadn’t been a typical father, but that’s what she loved about him. While her mother started her own successful business, her father took care of her, and they created so many special memories together. 

Her mother, not willing to stay in the same town where her husband passed, moved them to Tokyo. It was quite a culture shock because her home town of Nagoya had been quiet compared to Tokyo’s bustling energy. Kagami personally believed that her mother’s decision to move was more business motivated rather than grief, but she wasn’t about to accuse her of doing something so insensitive.

Honestly, everything was happening so fast that Kagami could hardly comprehend it all. Like this trip to Paris; she knew it was one of her mother’s ploys to cheer her up. So far, it wasn’t working. Despite claiming the trip was for both of them, her mother had been in meetings most of the week. 

This left Kagami with her French tutor throughout the whole trip. Kagami thought that the woman was nice enough, but she’d rather hang out with someone she was friends with.

“Kagami, we’re here,” her tutor, Yama-sensei, said as the car came to a stop in front of the Trocadero. 

Sighing, Kagami dragged herself out of the car to trail after the tutor around the plaza. She hoped that this trip wouldn’t be as boring as the other excursions they had been on previously. 

\--------

Kagami was proven wrong. Apparently, Yama-sensei knew a lot about the plaza that they were in. 

As Yama-sensei was droning on about when the plaza had been built, Kagami noticed two children running around playing a version of tag by zig-zagging through the columns of the Trocadero. 

There were a boy and a girl. The boy had dark brown hair with some bright green highlights. He was wearing dark wash jeans and a dark shirt with some band name on it that she couldn’t make out from where she was standing. The girl had straight dark brown hair and was wearing a dark purple dress with black polka dots all over. 

While the girl looked to be about Kagami’s age, the boy seemed to be a bit older. If she had to guess, probably by two years. 

Watching the two of them play in the Trocadero made her want to join them and have fun. Even if she didn’t know them, it would be so much better than staying here and listening to her tutor recite facts about some battles from long ago. 

As if a light switch were flicked, Kagami thought of an idea to get her tutor off her back and to have some fun of her own. 

“Hey, Yama-sensei, what’s the history of that pond?” Kagami pointed towards the little pond area in the opposite direction from the two kids. 

As expected, her tutor started walking over spouting off some facts that Kagami didn’t care for. Instead of following her, Kagami snuck off to where the two kids were playing.

“Uh, hi,” Kagami said, shyly walking up to the two kids. The girl noticed her first and waved shyly back at Kagami. The boy, who had still been running around, noticed that his friend wasn’t behind him and turned around and saw Kagami standing there. 

“Hi!” he greeted brightly, waving along with the girl. “I’m Luka and this is my sister, Juleka. What’s your name?”

“Kagami! Where did you go?” It seemed that her tutor noticed her absence, and that wasn’t a good thing. 

“Could you hide me from her?”

The siblings nodded and gently urged Kagami behind one of the many pillars surrounding the plaza. She ducked down a bit and the siblings covered her body so other people wouldn’t be able to see her. 

From her position, she watched as Yama-sensei’s black flats hurriedly walked away from the plaza. 

Kagami let out the breath she didn’t know that she was holding. “Thank you, I really appreciate you doing this for me.”

“No problem. So why are you hiding from that woman?” Luka asked, reaching down to help Kagami up. 

“She’s my tutor. She’s supposed to be taking me to all the places I wanted to see in Paris, but all we’ve done is gone to all these boring places,” Kagami explained. “I just wanted a little break is all.”

“Well, Jules and I don’t have to be home for another three hours, so we could show you around our little Paris.”

Kagami’s eyes lit up at the prospect. She had been planning on just asking to hang out with the siblings at the Trocadero, but having them show her around the city was something completely unexpected and surprisingly welcome. 

“I would love to join you!”

\--------

Their first stop was the Pont des Arts. There was a surprisingly large amount of people at the bridge, but Kagami assumed it was just that popular. 

On the walk over, Kagami learned that Juleka was very shy and often mumbled her words when she wanted to say something. Luka was able to perfectly understand his sister, but Kagami was still having trouble trying to understand her. 

Juleka mumbled something and pointed over to a crowd of people. 

“Oh, you’re right, that is Andre!” Luka translated for Kagami. 

“Who’s Andre?” Kagami knew a few things about Paris, but Andre was an unfamiliar name. 

“He sells the best ice cream in Paris. He’s really famous for his lover’s ice cream. If two people share it together then they’re supposed to be together forever,” Luka explained. “He’s a really nice dude and he sometimes gives us free ice cream just ’cause.”

Luka walked over to the crowd and right up to the front of the cart. Kagami was somewhat surprised at Luka’s forwardness, but when he walked back a minute later with three small ice cream cups, Kagami couldn’t complain. 

“Let’s go sit over there.” Luka pointed towards a bench in the middle of the bridge, away from the crowd at Andre’s. 

Kagami nodded and followed as Luka led the way. 

When they got to the bench, Luka held out the ice creams he had gotten. From what she could tell, her choices were vanilla, chocolate, and strawberry. Kagami picked up the ice cream that looked like vanilla and Luka passed the strawberry one to Juleka. 

Taking the little spoon from the cone, Kagami took a small bit of the ice cream. The sweet flavors of the vanilla filled her mouth and caused her to hum in satisfaction. She noticed that there was a slight orange aftertaste, which made everything all the better. 

“This is the best ice cream ever,” Kagami said, quicking grabbing another spoonful to put in her mouth. 

“Yup! Andre’s ice cream never fails to amaze.” Luka grinned, taking a bite of his cone. 

\--------

“Welcome to Place des Vosges Park!” Luka announced as their little party walked through the gates. 

“This is where Luka comes to lie in the grass and cry,” Juleka whispered, coming up beside Kagami. 

Kagami couldn’t help but giggle at Juleka’s statement as Luka tried to defend himself, but it was too late. She could already imagine the dark-haired boy lying in the grass with tears streaming down his face. 

“ANYWAYS, is there anything you would like to do here? There’s a lot that goes on in the park. Sometimes there's a show, and then there's also the playground and the merry-go-round.”

Kagami’s eyes lit up at the mention of the merry-go-round. She had heard so many fun stories from people back home about how the rides were fun and magical. Merry-go-rounds weren’t very popular in Japan, so she always dreamed of the day she would be able to ride on one. 

“The merry-go-round!”

Luka and Juleka laughed at her obvious excitement but led her over to it nonetheless. 

There wasn’t a long wait for the next ride, and the trio was able to get on without a problem. 

There were so many different-looking horses that Kagami had trouble picking one to get on. In the end, she ended up picking a tall white one with a golden mane. 

Unfortunately, she wasn’t as tall as the horse, so she had trouble getting on. After her third failed attempt, she turned to go find another horse, but a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her waist and lifted her up onto the horse. 

Turning around, Kagami saw that it was Luka who helped her up. He gave her a thumbs up to confirm that she was comfortable and she smiled back. 

It didn’t take long for the ride to start up, and it was amazing. From her horse, Kagami was able to see most of the park when it lifted up. She watched as the carousel spun around, making the park slightly blurry. 

Letting go of the post on the horse, Kagami held out her hands and closed her eyes. It was so easy for her to imagine herself flying on top of a pegasus and it felt just as magical. 

\--------

After riding on the merry-go-round, the trio spent a couple more hours playing in the park with some of the other kids. 

It was definitely an experience Kagami would never forget. She had never played with kids her age back home, so it was a welcome change of pace. 

A girl named Rose was teaching her a hand game when they were interrupted by a soft grumbling coming from Kagami’s stomach. Luka, who had been next to her, smiled softly and lifted himself off of the ground.

“It is getting a little late. We can go grab something to eat and then take you back to your hotel.” Luka reached out his hand to help Kagami up. Luka waved over to Juleka, and she quickly said goodbye to the kids she was playing with. 

“It was really nice meeting you!” Kagami waved goodbye to Rose and followed Luka out of the park. 

As it turned out, they were just going across the street to a bakery: _Tom & Sabine Boulangerie Patisserie._

“They have some of the best pastries in Paris. Trust me,” Luka said, opening the door. And she did. After all, he was right about Andre’s ice cream. 

Immediately, the scent of freshly baked bread and sweetness filled her nose. She couldn’t really explain why, but the smell felt like home. 

There wasn’t really a line, just one woman with her son. They were just finishing up their order and Kagami was able to get a glance at the boy. He was blonde and looked about her age. When their eyes met, he quickly hid behind his mother’s leg. 

His mother just looked down and laughed. She grabbed her order and ushered her son back outside. 

“Hello,” the friendly woman behind the counter greeted. “What would you like?”

Luka ordered three croissants for them with various jams while Kagami and Juleka looked at the pastry case. They all looked so good, and she couldn’t help but want to try all of them. 

She noticed a young girl behind the glass with a tray of pastries in her arms. She seemed to be filling the case. When the girl caught Kagami’s gaze, she waved and gave Kagami a big smile. Kagami waved back and the girl resumed her task. 

“That’s Marinette. She goes to school with me,” Juleka informed Kagami. “She’s really nice.”

Kagami looked back at Marinette, who had finished filling the cabinet, as she walked towards the back of the bakery. 

\--------

Kagami had yet to eat her pastry as Luka rushed them out of the bakery after paying. It had apparently gotten later than they expected, and Juleka and Luka needed to be home soon. 

They wanted to properly send Kagami off, so they decided to walk her to Le Grande Paris. The siblings claimed that it was on their way home. Kagami didn’t buy it, but she let it drop. After all, she wasn’t ready to leave her new friends just yet. 

Sadly, the hotel came into view too quickly for Kagami’s liking. 

Turning to her new friends, she held back the tears that were forming in her eyes. She was a Tsurugi. She would not cry. 

“Thank you for this amazing day. I am so fortunate that I met you two today.” Kagami sniffed and wiped her eyes. 

“I think I speak for both of us when I say we’re glad to have made a friend in you today.” 

Kagami grabbed Luka and Juleka and pulled them into a hug. It was probably one of the warmest hugs she had had in a long time. 

Pulling away, Juleka mumbled something under her breath and Luka nodded. “Juleka says next time you’re in Paris you should try and find us. We live on a houseboat, so it shouldn’t be too hard to find.”

“Until we meet again.” Kagami smiled, slowly backing away into the hotel. She promised herself the next time she was in Paris, she would sneak off to find Juleka and Luka. She wanted to see her first friends again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Tali for inspiring the Luka lying in the grass line. It’s my favorite part of this work. Love you bud!


End file.
